


Темная сторона тебя

by KatharineParker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Doom is an asshole, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Redemption, Sick Loki (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatharineParker/pseuds/KatharineParker
Summary: По заявке: «Тор и Локи находятся в башне Мстителей как часть команды. Две идеи происхождения болезни:На миссии против колдуна/колдуньи/кого-то подобного Локи поражается проклятием/заклинанием, предназначенным для убийства ледяных великанов посредством постепенного повышения их внутренней температуры тела/крови, пока она попросту не вскипит в них;илиЛоки каким-то образом дают/вводят яд, оказывающий аналогичное воздействие.Он может использовать свою собственную магию для борьбы с последствиями в течение нескольких дней, пока команда пытается определить, что произошло и как это вылечить. Тор разрывается между необходимостью искать лекарство и быть со своим братом, пока Локи, наконец, не попросит его просто остаться с ним до конца.Это фотофиниш, но команда находит лекарство.Бонус, если Локи будет бороться со своим происхождением как с частью себя».
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 11





	Темная сторона тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dark of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395404) by [MidnightRedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRedHead/pseuds/MidnightRedHead). 



— Тише, брат! — Тор навалился на тело, выгнувшееся на кровати, чувствуя жар под простынями там, где должен был быть холод. Часть его задавалась вопросом, станет ли вообще синяя кожа Локи вновь обжигающе ледяной. Даже сквозь йотунскую кожу на лице младшего бога проступил румянец. — Ты же навредишь себе!

— Я... Я горю! — прошипел Локи, темными ногтями раздирая тонкие простыни медицинской койки.

— Я знаю, Локи. — Царь асов посмотрел через левое плечо туда, где через стекло он мог видеть Старка и Беннера, усердно трудившихся над противоядием. Будет ли того, что им удалось раздобыть, достаточно? Он перевел взгляд обратно, когда почувствовал, что Локи затих.

— Брат? — Снова без сознания, дыхание и пульс замедлились почти до небытия.

Подождите… Что-то изменилось: слишком неподвижно, слишком беззвучно. Грудь брата не вздымалась и не опускалась.

Локи перестал дышать.

* * *

_\- 24 часа назад -_

— Ты бы точно пришел в восторг от пиццы с ананасами.

— Сейчас действительно подходящее время для этого обсуждения, Старк?

— Никогда не бывает подходящего времени, чтобы побеседовать о пицце с ананасами, Мерлин! — Локи удерживал в воздухе пару десятков Думботов, пока Тони сбивал их.

Тор приземлился в яркой вспышке молнии, уничтожившей ближайших врагов.

— Какой трус — прятаться за армией копий!

— Эй! — Кинжал Локи вонзился в глаз бота в вихре искр.

— На воре шапка горит? — Бартон поравнялся с чародеем, ухмыльнувшись и подмигнув ему, даже выпуская стрелу.

— Я тебя в шапку превращу!

— Я работаю с детьми. Честное слово, дети. — Наташа вступила в схватку, стреляя из пистолетов.

Всего за 12 месяцев до этого в атмосферу Земли рухнул корабль, за которым последовал титан, стремившийся ухаживать за Смертью, предлагая в качестве букета роз половину человечества. На что он не рассчитывал, так это на способность добра и зла приспосабливаться, сосуществовать, сражаться как единое целое. Люди, боги и инопланетяне устранили угрозу и защитили не только планету, но и Вселенную. В то время как большинство из них разошлись, последовав каждый своей дорогой, немногие избранные остались, чтобы восстановить сотрудничество, когда-то известное как Мстители, величайшие герои Земли. У некоторых новобранцев было... сомнительное прошлое, резюме смерти и хаоса.

Ну, у одного новобранца.

Локи.

Тор блестяще защищал своего брата, настаивая, что он достаточно пострадал за свои преступления против обоих их миров; что он находился под влиянием и был пытками доведен до безумия. Он был вне себя от гнева, когда Локи бросили в камеру в глубине Особняка Мстителей, но не Тор окончательно убедил Тони Старка в становлении Локи на путь истинный. Это сделал сам Локи.

Прошли дни без малейшего намека на неприятности. Потом недели. Тони открыл камеру, дав ему возможность нападать, умолять или оправдываться. Ничего из этого он не сделал. Он ответил на вопросы и внес свой вклад, что помогло Мстителям выследить оставшихся читаури и аутрайдеров. Когда Корвус Глефа, последний из Черного ордена Таноса, пришел забрать голову Локи в качестве компенсации, бог охотно предложил ее в обмен на безопасность Мидгарда. Мстители с радостью вмешались, уничтожив существо и аннулировав соглашение Локи. Он сохранил голову и получил свободу. Поскольку Тор тоже решил остаться, они с Локи дважды в неделю перемещались в Норвегию, дабы успокоить Совет асов. Теперь люди находились под бдительным надзором Хеймдалля и защитой Клыка дракона Валькирии, но надобность в царе и наследном принце никуда не отпала.

Хотя он все еще был богом озорства (о чем напоминал им при каждом удобном случае), теперь он был Мстителем. И в данном качестве сумел привлечь к себе нежелательное внимание. Многие враги пытались воззвать к той малой части его сердца, которая оставалась прогнившей, завистливой и подлой. Хотя предложения часто оказывались поистине соблазнительными, Локи оставался верен, что Тор воспринимал с большим удивлением... и облегчением. Другие противники проявляли интерес иного рода. Виктор фон Дум был едва ли не одержим братьями Одинсон или, точнее, теми силами, которыми они обладали. Спустя какие-то несколько недель после того, как Локи был освобожден и присоединился к Мстителям, Дум сумел поймать трикстера, ослабленного и дезориентированного, сразу после битвы и экспериментировал на боге, используя методы, которые не одобрялись в большинстве... ну... везде. Достаточно сказать, что наличие союзников и старшего брата-громовержца определенно было в его пользу.

— Брат, пожалуйста, преврати Бартона обратно. — Молния сверкнула в здоровом глазу царя больше для устрашения врага, но порой и младшим братьям требовался легкий толчок в нужном направлении. Локи усмехнулся, держа за шкирку серого котенка, и что-то пробормотал как раз в тот момент, когда маленький комочек пуха начал мерцать и превращаться в крайне раздраженного лучника. Локи взглянул на него сверху вниз со своей самой самодовольной улыбкой.

— Клянусь, придурок, если ты когда-нибудь сделаешь это снова, я...

Локи, прищелкнув языком, погрозил пальцем.

— Не угрожай мне, Сокол, а то в следующий раз будешь навозным жуком.

— Локи, ты и впрямь искушаешь судьб... — Кинжал пронесся мимо левого уха Клинта и пронзил Думбота прямо за его спиной. Машина зашипела, заискрилась и застыла, прежде чем рухнуть на землю. Лучник оглянулся через плечо и снова посмотрел на трикстера, призывавшего другое оружие.

— Что? Я промахнулся. — Локи ухмыльнулся и исчез из виду, переместившись в другое место прежде, чем его могли обвинить в преднамеренном спасении жизни человека.

Удивленно улыбаясь, Бартон покачал головой и выпустил стрелу в робота, не отрывая глаз от того места, где стоял Локи. Их товарищество было труднее всего создать и выстроить. Хоть Бартон и знал, что Локи не был единолично виновен в ужасах, которые камень разума претворил в жизнь умелыми руками лучника, ему было нелегко простить ту малую роль, которую бог-обманщик сыграл. Локи никогда не извинялся, да Бартон и не ожидал от него извинений, но он объяснился. Он раскрыл объятия и предложил открытый выстрел, где ни одна цель не была неприемлемой. Бартон вложил стрелу, натянул тетиву, прицелился в мрачный зеленый глаз ... и вместо этого выстрелил богу в бедро. Не смертельно, едва ли болезненно, но достаточно удовлетворительно.

* * *

В поисках зацепок о местонахождении Доктора Дума Локи материализовался двумя кварталами дальше, где активность ботов была минимальна. Плащ развевался позади него, когда он простер ладонь к атакующему боту и его магия окутала металлическую голову творения, отрывая ее.

— Как же скучно.

— Как раз наоборот.

Локи ухмыльнулся («Наконец-то хоть что-то стоит моего времени»), и, обернувшись, увидел Виктора фон Дума, парившего в воздухе меж двух уличных фонарей; его лицо в маске скрывал капюшон.

— Я нахожу эту шумиху весьма приятной, так как она все больше и больше показывала мне ваши незаурядные способности. — Дум спустился и откинул капюшон, подозрительно человеческими глазами изучая бога.

— Ах, вы мне льстите, доктор. — Локи сцепил пальцы за спиной и начал лениво расхаживать взад-вперед. — Однако, если это приглашение вернуться в вашу лабораторию, боюсь, мне придется отказаться. — Принц замер, его глаза потемнели. —Боюсь, вам не достает гостеприимства, — угрожающе прошипел он.

— Да ладно вам, ваше высочество. Что такое небольшая вивисекция между друзьями?

Локи нахмурился, явно не желая возвращаться к этим воспоминаниям.

_— Успокойтесь, пока не вынудили меня повредить что-то, что вам может пригодиться. — Дум опустил руку обратно в открытую брюшную полость Локи, отодвигая органы и мышцы только для того, чтобы посмотреть, как щупальца магии пытаются вернуть их на место. — Восхитительно!_

_Бог попытался выгнуться дугой, силясь освободиться от оков. Он не мог издать ни звука, только давился кровью, булькавшей в горле._

— Зачем вы здесь, Дум? — Локи опустил руки, на кончиках согнутых пальцев заплясали искры едва сдерживаемой магии. — Все это довольно... неряшливо, даже для вас, — он сделал широкий жест, скривив губы.

— Видите ли, после нашей последней... встречи я получил более чем достаточно образцов и данных, чтобы провести исследование ваших способностей. — Локи пожалел, что за маской не может видеть выражение лица, внутри поселилось неприятное чувство, а доктор тем временем продолжал говорить. — Пока не наткнулся на существенную деталь, которую в спешке не заметил. Безусловно, не появись ваши назойливые благодетели, я бы сумел проверить свою теорию прямо на месте.

— И что же это была за теория, скажите на милость? — В конце концов, он и сам не был уверен, хочет ли это знать.

— Что вы, дорогой чародей, вовсе не ас. Такая температура тела, как у вас, бывает у сильнейших асов при переохлаждении.

Локи заметно вздрогнул, и всякая надежда, что враг не обратит на это внимания, быстро рухнула.

— А, понятно. Я не ошибся. Но кто же вы тогда? У меня есть идея, но мне нужно больше данных, чтобы разгадать эту тайну.

— Боюсь, что эту тайну вам никогда не разгадать, Виктор. — Локи выбросил вперед руки с серповидным взрывом сейда, который разрубил бы человека пополам, не двигайся тот достаточно быстро. Трикстер взвился в воздух и перелетел через голову ученого, атакуя снова, на сей раз сверху. Приземлившись на корточки, Локи сузил глаза, увидев, что броня Дума, очевидно, поглотила удар. — Что, во имя Девяти?

— О да, маленький бог. В этом костюме полно сюрпризов, каких вы еще не видели, учитывая наши несколько встреч. Это мой личный фаворит!

Зеленые глаза расширились, когда его собственная магия спроецировалась на него. Локи откатился в сторону, едва успев увернуться.

— Впечатляет, — признался он, поднимаясь на ноги. Движение запястьями, и в каждую руку скользнуло по кинжалу. — Этого будет недостаточно, но тем не менее впечатляет.

Сделав шаг вперед, Локи начал метать ножи, крутясь и уворачиваясь, чтобы отклоненные лезвия не срикошетили в него. Он нырнул под последний кинжал, который Дум смог отправить обратно, и телепортировался через последние несколько футов, подсекая ученого и сбивая его с ног. Пока Локи выпрямлялся, зачарованный кинжал пронзил подбородок падающего доктора.

— Отрекаюсь от последнего своего высказывания, —ухмыльнулся Локи, вытаскивая кинжал. Когда тело начало корчиться, там, где должна была быть кровь, остались только масло и искры.

Он понял на секунду позже, чем следовало.

Клинок вонзился ему в живот и был крепко зажат, когда бронированная ручища Дума обхватила горло Локи с тыла.

— Похоже, я обманул обманщика.

Стиснув зубы, Локи вцепился в ту руку, что держала оружие, и попытался вытащить кинжал.

— О, это кажется ужасно неудобным. Позвольте мне вам помочь.

Быстрым рывком клинок был выдернут, и на мостовую хлынула кровь. Локи со стоном рухнул на колени, обеими руками зажимая рану. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь ехидное, но от боли у него перехватило дыхание. Дум не отрывал от него безумных глаз, упиваясь мгновенным эффектом своих недавних трудов в лаборатории. Локи хватал ртом воздух, его широко раскрытые глаза отливали то ярко-зеленым, то багровым, кожа волнами меняла оттенки. Здоровая розовая плоть асов была задушена приливом индиго, затем вновь стала прежней.

— Превосходно, превосходно. — Дум грубо поднял бога на ноги, хватка на бицепсе была единственным, что удерживало Локи от падения вперед. — Мне нужно провести столько тестов, прежде чем сыворотка завершит свое действие!

— Не сегодня, приятель!

Репульсорный луч ударил в грудную пластину Дума, лишь отбросив его от Локи. Принц упал на четвереньки, сосредоточив всю свою энергию на восстановлении равновесия своего сейда. Гулкий голос Тора звал его по имени, пока вокруг него шла битва, но Локи не видел ничего, кроме своих рук; синие, синие, синие. «Нет, нет, нет, нет...» Синие, синие, светлее, светлее, сосредоточься, сосредоточься…

— Локи! Брат, ты ранен? — Тор опустился на колени рядом с младшим, сжимая его плечи, заставляя встретиться с ним взглядом. Громовержец мог поклясться, что увидел вспышку красного, прежде чем прозрачно-зеленые глаза встретились с его кристально-синим. По бедру принца текла кровь из раны в животе, но в остальном он был в порядке. Перепуган, но в порядке. Так почему же предчувствие неминуемой беды камнем осело в душе Тора?

— Ты ранен? — снова спросил он, схватив Локи за подбородок, чтобы тот не отвлекался.

Врать не было смысла. Тор уже знал это, он видел. Они все видели. Судорожно вздохнув, он прошептал «да» и позволил темноте поглотить себя, а голос брата звучал у него в ушах.

* * *

Локи медленно приходил в себя, разум и тело жгла боль. Думать было трудно, голову словно ватой набили, и воспоминания были по меньшей мере смутными. Но боль была настоящей. Она была там, жестокая и неумолимая, в самых его венах, прямо под кожей.

Кожей.

Принц подскочил, задыхаясь, и свернулся калачиком от потревоженной раны. Он удержался от крика, но боль не нужно было озвучивать, чтобы Тор понял, что ему плохо. Огромная рука уже лежала у него на спине, неподвижная, но твердая, поддержка и опора. Локи, наконец-то дыша нормально, открыл глаза и мысленно вздохнул с облегчением, увидев обличье асов на обхватывавшей живот руке. Возможно, та перемена была лишь плодом его затуманенного болью воображения.

— Расслабься, брат. Твое заклинание стабилизировалось еще до того, как я прибыл сюда с тобой.

Желудок Локи тревожно скрутило, но он не смотрел на брата.

— Сколькие видели? — спросил он прерывающимся шепотом.

Через мгновение Тор поднял руку и сжал ближайшее к нему плечо.

— Никто. — Младший, наконец, поднял голову, нахмурив брови. — Я укрывал тебя своим плащом, пока не увидел, что ты изменился. Брат, тебе не кажется, что пришло время принять свою истинную кожу?

— Не говори о вещах, о которых ничего не знаешь, Тор. — Он чувствовал, как волосы на загривке встают дыбом от этого предложения, но не мог найти в себе гнева, чтобы вложить его в слова. — Я никогда не приму этого монстра и не позволю тебе сейчас взывать к разуму и логике. — Пусть гнева не было, не было и необходимого для спора спокойствия. Проигнорировав тяжкий вздох брата, он дрожащей рукой задрал зеленую футболку, чтобы осмотреть теперь уже зашитую рану.

— Это должно было исцелиться.

— Прошло всего несколько часов. — Громовержец устало провел рукой по лицу и откинулся на спинку стула. — Хотя с таким врагом, как Дум, тебе лучше сосредоточить свою магию на ране. Неизвестно, каким ядом он на тебя воздействовал.

Локи выглядел растерянным, уставившись куда-то вдаль и прижимая ладонь к центру груди.

— Локи?

— Я сосредотачиваю свой сейд. Он... не отзывается. — Он чувствовал, как магия пульсирует внутри него, тянется к пораженным тканям и мышцам только для того, чтобы быть отторгнутой, отброшенной. Он пробовал снова и снова, до тех пор, пока не почувствовал головокружение и тошноту и, тяжело дыша, не повалился на кровать. — Не понимаю.

— Может быть, он и вправду использовал яд? — выдавил Тор, подвигаясь, чтобы сесть на край стула, поближе к Локи, но не вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Если он что-то и узнал о своем младшем брате за эти столетия, так то, что назойливость никогда не приносила пользы. Локи только почувствовал бы себя задушенным и взбунтовался бы, сбежал бы даже вопреки своим собственным интересам. — Я бы не стал волноваться. Брюс и Тони присмотрят за тобой. Они знают, что делать.

— Прости меня, если я вовсе не нахожу это утешительным. — По правде говоря, он находил, но репутация и все такое. Братья сидели в тишине всего несколько мгновений, прежде чем стеклянная дверь с шипением отодвинулась.

— Привет, Рудольф. Приятно видеть, что ты в сознании, сидишь прямо и не истекаешь кровью.

— Старк, — кивнул Локи.

— Как ты? — спросил Брюс, направившись в сторону изголовья. Локи вздрогнул, когда матрас начал складываться под ним, придвигая верхнюю часть к его спине. — Извини, просто подумал, что так тебе будет немного удобнее.

— Я не намерен оставаться здесь надолго, доктор Беннер. — Принц поднял глаза, когда Тор прочистил горло и вскинул брови. Локи быстро добавил: — Но я хотел бы поблагодарить вас за вашу заботу и вашу помощь. — В конце концов, он сказал бы это и без подсказок брата, но не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы заявить об этом сейчас.

— Не думаю, что ты будешь лежать слишком долго. И сдается мне, что мы уже оставили в прошлом доктора Беннера, Локи. Ты называешь меня так только когда капризничаешь. Прекрати это. Могу я осмотреть твою рану?

Локи не нужно было смотреть на Тора, чтобы понять, что он должен сотрудничать, чтобы не столкнуться с гневом своего царственного брата. Проворчав что-то себе под нос, он откинулся на матрас и неохотно поднял рубашку. Брюс начал ощупывать нежную область, заработав лишь несколько скандинавских ругательств и раздраженных взглядов.

— Тони, ты замечал их раньше?

От Локи не укрылась тень озабоченности в голосе доктора, и он бросил взгляд на Тора, прежде чем братья посмотрели на Тони. Миллиардер стоял прямо за Беннером, засунув руки в карманы, наклонив голову и прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Нет, —спокойно ответил он. — Нет, не замечал.

— В чем дело, Брюс? — Спросил Тор, наклоняясь, чтобы тоже взглянуть на живот брата. Локи закатил глаза и, нахмурившись, присоединился к большинству. Он сам осмотрел рану за несколько мгновений до того, как двое мужчин вошли внутрь, но теперь от краев закрытого разреза расходились красные прожилки на фоне бледно-голубой плоти. Локи побледнел.

—Думаю, нам следует провести несколько тестов. Локи, — карие глаза ждали, пока зеленые глаза пациента подчинятся, — как ты себя чувствуешь? Если честно?

Трикстер, казалось, обдумывал вопрос, переводя взгляд с раны на брата и обратно на Беннера. Его определенно встревожило то, что они видели.

— Я...устал. Немного тепло. Все болит, но я предполагаю, что это все нормальные последствия удара ножом на грязной мидгардской улице.

— Правильно, — быстро сказал Тони, подняв брови и хлопнув в ладоши. — Судя по голосу, с ним точно все в порядке. Брюс?

— Я не знаю, — спокойно ответил ученый. Локи молча наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, как внутренностям ползет какой-то мерзкий холодок. — Я думаю, тебе стоит побыть здесь еще чуть-чуть дольше. Я собираюсь взять немного крови.

— О, какая радость, — язвительно заметил Локи, опуская рубашку. По пути он чуть не сбил руки Брюса.

— Ладно, тогда развлекайся, — Тони похлопал Брюса по плечу и направился к выходу. —Я захвачу немного еды. Ребята, вам что-нибудь нужно? — Он повернулся и указал на каждого из мужчин. — Ей-богу, Локс, скажи «пицца с ананасом», и я введу тебе воздух в капельницу!

* * *

Локи проснулся спустя несколько часов, свернувшись на боку и подтянув колени к животу. В комнате было не совсем темно, так как Тони, скорее всего, работал в лаборатории прямо за стеклянными стенами. Он не помнил, как заснул. Ему вспомнилось, что он не ощутил голода, когда Тони вернулся с обилием бутербродов и салатов. Его интересовала тяжесть, которая начинала окружать его рану, и жар, который начал закипать под кожей. Трикстер прочистил пересохшее горло и, откинув тонкое одеяло, заставил себя принять сидячее положение, свесив с кровати длинные ноги. Почти без труда он встал и подождал, пока ноги привыкнут к его весу.

— Брат?

Убедившись, что не споткнется, Локи оглянулся через плечо. Тор все еще сидел в этом чертовом кресле, закинув ноги в ботинках на край матраса. Его здоровый глаз был приоткрыт лишь наполовину.

— Я в порядке, Тор. Перестань беспокоиться. — Словно в подтверждение своих слов, он прошаркал в туалет и исчез за закрытой дверью. Воспользовавшись удобствами и вымыв руки, он плеснул немного воды на лицо и насухо вытер его полотенцем. Повесив полотенце обратно на вешалку, он посмотрел вниз на свой живот и сосредоточился на недомогании, которое он чувствовал вокруг раны. Когда он приподнял рубашку, его глаза расширились, и он врезался в раковину.

Весь его живот, от таза до грудных мышц, был синим. Красные вены выступали из-под плоти, чувствительные и теплые на ощупь.

Нужно спросить Брюса, что показали анализы крови, прежде чем это распространится дальше. Он добрался до двери и распахнул ее, едва не вывалившись в медотсек. Когда это у него так кружилась голова? Бог содрогнулся и потянулся к стене, чтобы не упасть, спотыкаясь, пока его ладонь не коснулась гладкой поверхности.

— Локи?

«Тор. Не могу... дышать...» — хотел сказать он, опускаясь на колени и отчаянно оглядываясь в поисках брата. Продолжая хватать ртом воздух, который отказывался наполнять его голодные легкие, он повалился на бок, но так и не коснулся пола.

— Локи, что случилось? Брат? — Руки Тора сомкнулись вокруг него, держа его, дернули за рубашку, прикоснулись к его коже только за тем, чтобы отпрянуть с болезненным воплем. — Тони!

«Нет, нет, нет... они не должны видеть...Тор, не дай им увидеть...»

Еще больше рук и голосов, но он уже не мог сосредоточиться настолько, чтобы его это заботило. Он так устал, и ему было так тепло. Нет, не тепло.

Ему было жарко .

Он был в чертовом огне, кипел внутри.

В какой-то момент, когда он уже ничего не видел, он, должно быть, смог вздохнуть, потому что последнее, что он услышал перед тем, как его окутала тьма, был его собственный крик боли.

* * *

— Он синий. — Тони стоял в изножии кровати с распахнутыми глазами и стаканом в руке, пока Брюс тщательно проверял жизненные показатели Локи.

Тор объяснил опасность прикосновения к коже принца без какого-либо покрытия. Медицинские перчатки, казалось, справлялись со своей задачей, но Беннеру пришлось надеть две пары, чтобы просто стерпеть касание к ледяному эпидермису.

— Да, — тихо ответил Тор, отступая в сторону, скрестив руки на груди и прижав кулак ко рту. Маска, закрывавшая рот и нос брата (кислород, как объяснил Брюс), была покрыта тонким слоем инея, но, к его надежде, все еще выполняла возложенные на нее функции. Брюс также попытался ввести еще одну капельницу, но жидкость замерзла внутри катетера и преуспела только в уродливой, раздутой вене.

— Тор, — продолжил Тони после очередного глотка виски. — Он синий. Совсем синий. Как Смурфик синий!

— Перестань говорить загадками, Тони! Я не могу сейчас этого вынести! — рявкнул Тор, нахмурив брови. — Он же ледяной великан! Из Йотунхейма! Вы свидетели его истинной кожи. — «И он возненавидит себя за то, что позволил вам увидеть...»

— Ладно, ладно, расслабься. — Тони поставил стакан на прикроватный столик и поднял руки, сдаваясь. — Я просто пытаюсь понять. Когда ты сказал «сводный», ты имел в виду...

— Он мой брат, независимо от его происхождения.

— Вполне справедливо. Брюс? Что у тебя там?

— Анализы крови не дают сделать окончательных выводов. У меня недостаточно знаний о его физиологии, чтобы получить какое-либо представление, и на Тора ориентироваться нельзя, ведь теперь мы знаем, что они даже не один и тот же вид. — Беннер отступил назад и покачал головой. — Это должен быть яд. Что-то... что-то разработанное специально для его физиологической структуры.

— Локи был у Дума на прицеле с их первой встречи. Сумасшедший ублюдок… — Тони замолчал, закрыв глаза, чтобы сдержать вспыхнувший гнев.

_— Держись, Локс._

_— Просто... убей... у-убей меня…_

_Если бы трикстер мог заглянуть за железную маску, он бы понял, что Тони никогда не способен на такой поступок, милосердный или нет. Слезы прилипли к его ресницам и тихо упали, и только ПЯТНИЦа знала об их существовании._

_— Ну нет, кого бы я изводил, если бы тебя рядом не было, а? — Бронированная рука обхватила дрожащие пальцы бога и мягко сжала. Тони не сводил глаз с лица Локи, пока Брюс снимал расширитель, позволяя костям и мышцам вернуться на место._

_Ему пришлось зажать Локи рот, когда крики стали совсем душераздирающими..._

— Тони?

— Да? — Вернувшись к реальности, Старк посмотрел на двух других мужчин, зная, что разговор продолжался без него.

— Нам нужно противоядие. — Брюс изложил то, что все они уже знали. — Что бы это ни было, оно мешает его магии исцелить его, как обычно.

— Не совсем, — вмешался Тор, садясь у кровати. — Я думаю, он выжил так долго лишь благодаря своему сейду. Магия преломлялась, пока он оставался в форме аса, чары — это вторая кожа, которую он приспособился держать непроизвольно. Теперь, когда он переменил облик и эта часть сейда освободилась, взгляни, — громовержец указал на рану, закрытую и едва видимую, если не считать скоб, которые все еще украшали ее по всей длине. — Но яд продолжает распространяться. — Он уставился на алые вены, которые пронизывали торс Локи, теперь растекаясь по его шее и ниже пояса. — Магия замедляет процесс, но.....Я считаю, что времени у нас в обрез, друзья.

— Тогда ладно, — Тони кивнул, взгляд его был жестким и решительным. — Тор, оставайся с Локи. Если он проснется, ты, возможно, единственный, кто сможет до него достучаться. И расскажи ПЯТНИЦе о ледяных троллях или существах...

— Великанах! — перебил его Тор, не рассерженный, но явно раздраженный. Будь Старк новым знакомым, громовержец, вероятно, уже поджарил бы его.

— Ага! О них, йотунах и ком там еще. Может быть, в скандинавской мифологии есть какая-то информация, которую мы можем использовать. Брюс, начинай работать над базовой формулой противоядия. Я пойду соберу команду, и мы нанесем визит Капитану Думу-Двинутому.

* * *

Локи почувствовал, как намордник снова врезается ему в челюсть, заставляя замолчать и сковывая дыхание. Он больше не в Асгарде. Нет, Асгард лежал в руинах, а на Земле его помиловали. Чем он заслужил такое наказание? Его руки свободны, быстро сообразил он. Он неуклюже поднял руку и почесал намордник, обнаружив, что он не закреплен. Он мог бы снять его, если бы только его проклятые пальцы подчинились. Он мог бы...

— Полегче, брат.

Тор позволил это? Нет, этого не может быть...

— Вот, сейчас я это сниму. Успокойся, Локи.

Он почувствовал, как давление сместилось и отступило, но дышать было не легче. С трудом моргнув, он открыл глаза и тут же крепко зажмурился — свет был слишком резким.

— Локи, ты помнишь, что случилось?

Тени пробежали по его векам, и он понял, что Тор приглушил свет, но почему? Если он снова пленник, если он не заслуживает пощады…

— Локи?

Ему удалось покачать головой. Почему в голосе Тора столько участия? Неужели после стольких лет он все-таки отправился за топором? Разве он не достиг искупления?

— Ты был ранен. Мы сражались с Думом, ты, я и остальные Мстители.

Наконец он открыл глаза, медленно моргая, пока потолочные плитки и светильники не стали более четкими.

— Брат, мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался спокойным, но ты должен знать, что ты...

Локи поднял руку, чтобы потереть свои сухие, воспаленные глаза, когда все, что он сумел разглядеть, оказалось синим. Он задохнулся, когда его память восстановилась в потоке ярких образов и информации, вскрикнул, когда его магия вспыхнула в нем, впиваясь когтями в яд; отталкивая его назад. Бесполезно. Даже его мощный сейд мог только замедлить прогресс, создавая барьеры, которые химия будет пережевывать и пробивать один за другим, пока не поглотит его всего. Его тело было горячим, его кровь была магмой, которая угрожала пролиться через его поры и полностью растворить его.

— Ты все еще со мной?

Тор.

— Брат… — прохрипел Локи, его лицо исказилось, когда еще один барьер рухнул и боль снова пронзила его. — Кто...

— Брюс и Тони. Только они.

Он крепко зажмурился и проглотил стыд за то, что его видели таким слабым; за то, что открыл чудовище тем, кто стал называть его другом. Он чувствовал себя раздетым догола, обнаженным так, чтобы все видели зверя, всегда скрывавшегося за магией. Если он выживет, ему придется бежать. Он не позволит им столкнуться с омерзительной тварью, которой он обречен быть. Он не позволит...

— Оставь свои тревоги, Локи, — выругался Тор слева. С усилием ему удалось повернуть голову, алые глаза искали один голубой.

— Они ... — у него пересохло в горле. Он закашлялся и попробовал снова. — Они теперь видели... чудовище, Тор.

— Единственный, кто видит чудовище, — это ты, брат.

— Ты просто глупец, — прошипел Локи со всем ядом, на который был способен.

— Это ты глупец, если думаешь, что что-то подобное, — старший широким жестом указал на фигуру на кровати, — заставит их хуже думать о тебе и твоей способности делать то, что необходимо! Это безумие, Локи! И это должно прекратиться!

Локи опустил взгляд и закрыл глаза, позволяя словам брата проникнуть в свой ум, хотя у него не было никакого желания продолжать разговор, когда новая волна боли охватила его, заставив хриплый крик вырваться из его горла.

— Беннер работает над противоядием. Остальные отправились на поиски Дума. Они раздобудут все необходимое, чтобы поставить тебя на ноги.

— После... всего, что мы видели... всего, через что мы прошли, — Локи остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, — как ты можешь быть таким оптимистом? — Он чувствовал, как яд распространяется по его сердцу, как обжигающий жар в венах сжимает его органы и мышцы. — А если они потерпят неудачу?

— Не потерпят.

— Но если да, Тор?

— Этого не будет, Локи. А теперь заткнись и отдохни, — приказал Тор, хотя его голос был мягок. Он смотрел, как его брат отворачивается, и знал, что этот идиот будет только лежать и вести свои внутренние войны, ненавидя себя за то, над чем был не властен. Если бы только Локи мог видеть, насколько он ценен, знать, насколько он важен.

Если бы только...

* * *

Шли часы, судороги агонии приходили все чаще и с каждым разом длились все дольше. Когда Тор увидел все, что мог вынести, он встал, чтобы отправиться на поиски остальных, решив преуспеть с ними или без них. Он не потеряет брата. Когда худшее из заклинаний отступило, Локи выдохнул его имя, остановив его на пороге.

— Не... уходи, — прошептал принц.

— Я должен пойти помочь, Локи, или я боюсь, что ты...

— А если это произойдет… Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.

Единственный глаз Тора расширился и засиял свежей влагой.

— Локи, не надо ... — Он покачал головой и провел дрожащей рукой по своим колючим волосам.

— Останься, брат, — умоляли алые глаза. Тор никогда не видел таких эмоций в глазах ледяного великана. Когда-то он думал, что это невозможно. Они действительно ничего не знали о существах, которых веками изображали чудовищами... и теперь его брат заплатит за это. — Останься... пока все не закончится...

Тор тихо стоял у двери, с дрожью стараясь взять себя в руки. Он кивнул и вернулся к кровати, схватив пару перчаток, которыми Брюс пользовался раньше.

— Ладно, брат. — Он придвинул свой стул поближе и сел, натянув обе перчатки на одну руку, чтобы крепко обхватить пальцы Локи. Когда младший не отстранился, Тор сжал его руку. — Я не оставлю тебя.

* * *

— Они вернулись! — Брюс едва позволил двери открыться, прежде чем протиснулся внутрь, шаги замедлялись по мере приближения к кровати. Голова Локи металась туда-сюда по подушке, а с губ непрерывно слетал стон. Тор нависал над ним так, словно хотел рискнуть сгореть, лишь бы утешить своего младшего брата. — Тор.

— Они добились успеха? — тихо спросил царь.

— Добились. Дум сбежал. Он пытался стереть данные, но ПЯТНИЦа сумела спасти большую часть того, что нам было надо. — Беннер повернулся и пошел обратно в лабораторию. — Нам просто нужно еще немного времени.

— Я не уверен, что у нас еще много осталось, Брюс.

* * *

— Тише, брат! — Тор навалился на тело, выгнувшееся на кровати, чувствуя жар под простынями там, где должен был быть холод. Часть его задавалась вопросом, будет ли синяя кожа Локи вновь обжигающе ледяной. Даже сквозь йотунскую кожу на лице младшего бога проступил румянец. — Ты же навредишь себе!

— Я... Я горю! — прошипел Локи, темными ногтями раздирая тонкие простыни медицинской койки.

— Я знаю, Локи. — Царь асов посмотрел через левое плечо туда, где через стекло он мог видеть Старка и Беннера, усердно трудившихся над противоядием. Будет ли того, что им удалось раздобыть, достаточно? Он перевел взгляд обратно, когда почувствовал, что Локи затих.

— Брат? — Снова без сознания, дыхание и сердцебиение замедлились почти до небытия.

Подождите… Что-то изменилось: слишком неподвижно, слишком беззвучно. Грудь брата не вздымалась и не опускалась.

Локи перестал дышать.

— Нет, нет, нет! Локи? Локи? — К черту ожоги, Тор отбросил простыни в сторону и схватил брата за плечи. Его синяя кожа была чистым огнем. Он поднял обмякшее тело так, что голова Локи упала на грудь Тора. — Локи, останься со мной!

— Тор! У нас получилось! — Тони ворвался в комнату, все еще частично одетый, успешно сорвав раздвижную дверь. Беннер шел за ним по пятам со шприцем, постукивая по нему, пока они быстро приближались к братьям.

— Он не дышит!

_— Сэр, боюсь, у Мистера Лафейсона остановилось сердце._

— Скорее, Брюс!

— Черт возьми, он весь горит, — Брюс впрыснул ярко-зеленую жидкость в сгиб локтя трикстера. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило. Тор прижался лбом к лбу брата и начал раскачиваться взад и вперед, опустошенный и отчаявшийся. — Что-то происходит! — От места укола красные вены начали опускаться и исчезать, и вскоре Тор был вынужден бросить своего брата на матрас, ледяной холод просачивался обратно в кожу, которая осталась безупречною синей.

— Локи? — Тор склонился над кроватью, бормоча что-то скандинавское.

_— Сэр, пульса нет. Мне записать время смерти?_

— Нет... просто подожди… — Тони отступил назад, чтобы дать богам пространство, но чувствовал, как внутри у него поселился самый настоящий ужас. Они опоздали. Наташа и Клинт сурово наблюдали по другую сторону стекла. Брюс напряженно следил за младшим принцем, ожидая каких-либо перемен.

_— Сэр?_

— Еще нет! — рявкнул Тони.

_— Прошу прощения, сэр. Я только хотела сообщить вам, что засекла пульс._

* * *

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Локи повернул голову к полуоткрытой двери и медленно моргнул, радуясь, что вошел его брат. Со вздохом облегчения он позволил своим чарам угаснуть и оставить его полностью йотуном.

— Слабым. Жалким.

— Прекрати. — Царь оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что шторы задернуты, защищая медицинскую зону от любого, кто мог быть в лаборатории. — ПЯТНИЦа, проследи, чтобы никто не вошел без нашего ведома.

— Да, Мистер Одинсон.

Локи нахмурился.

— Все равно странно, когда люди разговаривают с этим... бестелесным голосом. — Тор поставил поднос на прикроватный столик и начал раскладывать его содержимое. — Ты больше не будешь меня кормить. — Он отвернулся. Пускай он и смирился с тем, что Тор не беспокоился, видя его в таком обличии, он не смирился с тем, что его видели. Однако он устал и был опустошен, и почти каждая унция сейда использовалась для борьбы с ядом Дума.

— Тогда тебе лучше попытаться самому, иначе я буду издавать звуки Пегаса. — Когда младший повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, Тор поднял бровь, что говорило «Проверим?». Удовлетворенный тем, что Локи начал медленно садиться, громовержец занял свое обычное место взяв в руки миску того, что Пеппер назвала куриным супом с лапшой.

— Давай сюда, бык.

Тор протянул миску и держал руку рядом, пока не убедился, что Локи не выронит ее. Он спокойно следил за тем, как его брат ест, отведя глаза, когда понял, что его взгляд стал неудобным.

— В самом деле, брат, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, найдя особенно интересное место на стене, на котором можно было сосредоточиться.

— Я уже ответил. — Младший пожал плечами.

— Локи...

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, брат? Хм? — Локи поставил миску на колени, придерживая ее за края, чтобы она не опрокинулась. — Что теперь я могу принять правду о том, кто я? Что я не боюсь, что те, кто теперь считает меня другом, однажды решат, что я больше не нужен, и назовут меня чудовищем, как это сделал Один?

— Наши друзья не имеют дурных представлений о том, кто ты, Локи.

— Пока нет.

— Не все такие, как отец. И в конце концов, даже он хотел, чтобы ты знал, что он все еще любит тебя. — Тор смотрел на него сейчас, по-настоящему оценивая красоту в форме, которую Локи презирал. — Ты когда-нибудь обращал внимание, насколько отличаешься от них? — Локи открыл было рот, чтобы прокомментировать слова отца, но еще быстрее закрыл его, наклонив голову. Тор продолжил: — Да, ты меньше, поэтому тебя так легко было удержать среди нашего народа, но ты не йотун из страшных историй, Локи. Они носят короны и гривы льда, в то время как ты носишь свои длинные волосы, которые ты разделяешь со своей иллюзией. Их покрывало рун остро и неровно, в то время как твои текут изящным потоком. И глаза их, алые, как пролитая ими кровь, полны ледяной злобы. Даже когда в своей голове ты разрываешь на части все, что я говорю тебе сейчас, брат, я могу читать это по твоим глазам. Ты йотун, да, но ты не монстр.

Локи несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем просто вернулся к супу.

Тор рассмеялся.

— Похоже, тебе не достает твоего красноречия в этой форме. Возможно, тебе следует оставаться таким.

— Не шути, Тор. — Он вернул миску брату, который посмотрел на него, заметив, как мало он съел, но ничего не сказал. — Я намерен избавиться от этой формы сразу же, как только смогу удерживать заклинание.

— Никто тебя об этом не просит, Локи. Точно так же, как я не прошу тебя не делать этого. Я только прошу, чтобы ты принял это как часть себя. Это не повод бежать. Это не повод исчезнуть. Наших товарищей это мало заботит, их тревожит лишь то, что ты не сказал им об этом раньше, ведь тогда на устранение последствий этой попытки использовать твою же особенность против тебя не ушло бы так много времени. Для них ты Локи, и это все, что имеет значение. — Локи продолжал молчать, и Тор вздохнул. — Используй чары, если нужно, только не заставляй себя.

— Не буду.

— Лжец.

— В этом весь я, — Локи пожал плечами и медленно лег на боку, отворачиваясь от Тора. — Уходи, я устал. — Едва закрыв глаза, он почувствовал, что ноги в сапогах уперлись в кровать рядом с его поясницей. — Ты неисправим.

— В этом весь я, братишка.

* * *

Виктор сидел за ноутбуком, с яростью глядя на данные на экране. Он был так близок к разгадке тайн магии Локи, к овладению силой, которую вселенная не сможет ни понять, ни побороть. Взглянув на часы, он понял, что бог уже давно поддался бы действию сыворотки, и захлопнул ноутбук.

— Какая потеря! — сплюнул он. Теперь ему понадобится брат. Возможно, их объединенные данные сделают этот провал оправданным. Поднявшись по лестнице и выйдя из подвала, он вошел в гостиную своего убежища и направился в свою комнату, чтобы забрать доспехи.

— Куда-то собрались, доктор?

Дум схватился за висевшую на поясе маску, закрывая лицо.

— А, умный маленький паучок. Как, скажи на милость, тебе удалось меня найти?

Наташа вышла из тени рядом с лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж, остановилась на самом краю света, держа в руке пистолет, хотя и опущенный.

— О, я тебя не нашла.

Клинт спустился по лестнице, остановился на третьей снизу, стрела вложена, но лук опущен.

— Пришли отомстить за своего павшего колдуна, не так ли?

— Опять ошибся. — Тони вышел из кухни с наполовину съеденным бананом, но без костюма (хотя мигающий красный огонек на браслетах, которые он носил, говорил о том, что он может исправить это достаточно легко). Обернувшись, Дум обнаружил Тора в дверном проеме, воздух вокруг него трещал и искрился от статики. Но все они оставались на расстоянии.

— В какую игру вы играете? — прошипел Дум, прищурив глаза под маской.

— Есть время и место для игр, Виктор.

Дум резко повернулся к двери своей комнаты. Это был не тот голос, который он ожидал услышать снова. В дверном проеме виднелась пара пронзительных зеленых глаз, в которых плясали озорные огоньки.

— И хочу напомнить, что я Бог Озорства и Хаоса. — Ярко-зеленый поплыл и уступил место сплошному багровому, угрожающему, опасному. — Я и впрямь наслаждаюсь хорошей игрой время от времени. — Локи плавно двинулся вперед, на свет, его глаза вновь стали зелеными, как будто перемены никогда и не было. Он был спокоен и собран, пугающе спокоен и пугающе собран, когда, заложив руки за спину, бесшумно приближался к ученому. — Хотя, боюсь, это будет не столь весело... для тебя.


End file.
